cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Scorpion
Overview His origin is both Technology and Science. His level range is 40-44 as well as 45-50. Black Scorpion is also an Archvillain who serves under Lord Recluse in the Arachnos faction. He also awards the patron power Mace Mastery to villains who complete his patron arc. Heroes can face him in Recluse's Victory as one of the signature villains that show up as reinforcements. __TOC__ Information Description Black Scorpion is a man encased in a large, bulky suit of high-tech battle armor. Huge and menacing, the armor is equipped with a functioning scorpion-like tail on the backside, and the right arm ends in an intimidating blaster cannon. Ernesto Rodriguez embodies the concept of raw power through technology. Whatever it takes, whatever piece of his body or soul needs to be spliced, altered, or removed to grant him more power, Ernesto seems willing to do it. His unbridled hunger, absolute loyalty, and low intelligence makes him the perfect servant for Lord Recluse. History Ernesto Rodriguez was a South American mercenary. On mission that took him into the U.S., he invaded the hidden lab of Leonard Bowen, where Rodriguez and his team faced a bloody fight with high tech security. Specifics are sketchy at best, but it is known that Rodriguez found an armored battlesuit that Bowen was working on. The mercenary tortured the scientist for information about the suit, then killed him and took it. Ernesto became the Black Scorpion. As a superpowered mercenary, Black Scorpion fought for money and upgrades to his armor. It was during this time he hooked up with the like-minded Silver Mantis. This well-matched team soon came to work for Arachnos. Black Scorpion oversees Arachnos' scientific division, where he uses his considerable talent for violence to "motivate" the scientists, more than making up for his low intelligence. Character Stats Secret Identity: Ernesto Rodriguez Origin: Technology Archetype: Brute Primary Powers: Secondary Powers: Other Powers: Badge See Also * Black Scorpion's Arachnos profile for a list of his powers Introductions Contact Introduced By * Arbiter Rein New Contact(s) Information Arachnos Patron Ernesto Rodriguez embodies the concept of raw power through technology. Whatever it takes, whatever piece of his body or soul needs to be spliced, altered, or removed to grant him more power, Ernesto seems willing to do it. His unbridled hunger, absolute loyalty, and low intelligence makes him the perfect servant for Lord Recluse. Initial Contact You know who I am. I'm the greatest and most powerful of Lord Recluse's lieutenants - Black Scorpion! I alone have the raw power necessary to enforce his will. If you prove yourself strong enough, you will have the chance to enforce my will! Store * Teir 1 Inspirations * Level 40 Single Origin Technology Enhancements * Level 40 Single Origin Science Enhancements * Level 45 Single Origin Technology Enhancements * Level 45 Single Origin Science Enhancements * Level 50 Single Origin Enhancements Badge Mission Story Arc Armor Wars Souvenir: Dr. Quatrexin's Armor Fragment This is a piece of Dr. Quatrexin's armor, taken from him after his defeat in a story you like to call Armor Wars It all started when Black Scorpion sent you to collect payment from Crey for a side job he did. Breaking into the Crey lab, you wreaked havoc and collected Black Scorpion's payment. You also discovered something very important - Crey used the time spent with Black Scorpion to analyze and derive schematics of his power armor! Black Scorpion was furious! Black Scorpion sent you to one of Crey's main robotics labs in Paragon City to see if you could find the truth behind the schematics theft. You discovered that Crey was working on a new mass-producible variant of the Scorpion armor, designed by non other than Dr. Quatrexin, the designer of Black Scorpion's original suit of power armor! The Paragon Protector you interrogated in the robotics lab mentioned that Quatrexin was operating right under Black Scorpion's nose, so Black Scorpion sent his operatives on a reconnaissance of Grandville. He received reports of Crey activity in the Gutter beneath Spider City, so you were sent to investigate. There you found Crey field-testing their newest development: Crey Scorpinoid Tanks! You destroyed the Scorpinoid squads and interrogated the research leader, discovering that Crey thought Quatrexin was holding out on them since the Scorpinoids weren't working quite as effectively as they should be. Black Scorpion's operatives traced the Crey Scorpinoids back to a Crey lab in Grandville. You went in to find Quatrexin, but found Malta headed up by a group of Knives of Artemis taking down everyone in the lab! It turns out Dr. Quatrexin betrayed Crey and went over to Malta! Black Scorpion conceded to getting the Arachnos Arbiters involved at this point. He didn't feel he could start going after Malta without the consent of the Arbiters since Arachnos has an understanding with Malta about their activities. Black Scorpion sent you to speak with Arbiter Daos, who after some deliberation and berating, allowed you to go after Dr. Quatrexin and his Malta allies. Arbiter Daos gave you the coordinates to the Grandville Malta secret base, where you managed to destroy Quatrexin's main research computer and found the location of Quatrexin himself - in Paragon City! Black Scorpion traced the location where Dr. Quatrexin had shipped his armor to - a warehouse in Independence Port of Paragon City. You went there and had a final battle with Dr. Quatrexin and his Malta allies, but even Quatrexin's new advanced power armor wasn't enough to stop you from carrying out the wrath of Black Scorpion! Missions Briefing Alright, I got a problem with one of my 'business partners'. I did a bit of work for Crey industries on the side a while back, but they still haven't come through on the payment! Head over to the local Crey labs, bust it up, find out what they've been working on, and try to get the money they owe me! Keep this operation low-key. Arachnos doesn't need to know I'm working for Crey on the side. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Paragon Protector X93 (Paragon Protector Elite (Fire)) Black Scorpion's Payment You met the Crey negotiator who promised Black Scorpion his payment, and got it out of him! Power Armor Schematics These look like schematics based on Black Scorpion's power armor! Debriefing You got the payment? Good. What the...? They've got schematics of my armor? Those little corporate weasels! They're going to pay for that theft! Nobody messes with my armor! NOBODY! Briefing I want to know more about what Crey is doing with the schematics to my power armor! They just crossed a line that NO ONE comes back from! Head to the main Crey robotics facility in Paragon City and find out what they are doing with my power armor schematics! There's a boat waiting to take you to Paragon City. I want to crush the head of whoever is behind this! Primary Enemies New Power Armor Schematics These power armor schematics look very similar to Black Scorpion's power armor, but have a number of subtle design changes and incorporate Crey power armor specifications. Dr. Quatrexin The Paragon Protector at the Crey base mentioned something about Dr. Quatrexin doing research on new power suits right under Black Scorpion's nose! Debriefing Dr. Quatrexin? New power armor? NOOOOO! Could it be that Dr. Quatrexin is none other than Dr. Leonard Bowen, the engineer who first developed the plans for my power armor? I stole his designs and developed my initial suit of power armor which I've upgraded with Arachnos technology ever since! Now he's working for Crey and developing a new type of armor based on my current suit? I can't allow this to happen! Briefing Dr. Quatrexin cannot be allowed to develop new Scorpion armor! I've sent out operatives to seek out any Crey activity in Grandville, and they reported a convoy of Crey researchers heading into the Gutter area of Grandville. Head into the Gutter and find what the Crey researchers are doing there! If this has anything to do with the new Scorpion armor prototypes, I want to know the truth behind it! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Scorpinoid Troopers * Crey Scorpinoid Tanks Dr. Quatrexin's Loyalties "The Crey researcher leading the field test of the Scorpinoid armor mentioned that he thought Dr. Quatrexin seemed to be holding out on Crey since the Scorpinoids weren't working as effectively as they were designed to be. Debriefing Crey Scorpinoid Tanks! How dare they! I'll crush them! I'll blast them to pieces! They're dead! I'm going to raze their labs to the ground! Briefing Crey has stolen the secrets of my power armor and Dr. Quatrexin is trying to make suits which rival my own! I'd rather be DEAD than allow this to happen! My operatives traced those Scorpinoid Tanks to the local Crey facility - that might be where Quatrexin is hiding! Head in there and try to find where Quatrexin is hiding! I want Dr. Quatrexin! I WILL have the most powerful Scorpion armor there is! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Paragon Protector Elite (Hostage/Ally) Debriefing Quatrexin went over to Malta? No! They have enough firepower and influence so that it is very dangerous to go up against them - even for Arachnos! We might need some outside assistance. Briefing So Dr. Quatrexin went over to Malta and is building a suit of power armor to rival my own. I cannot allow this to happen. But Malta is a very powerful group, and Arachnos has an understanding with them. And yet, having Quatrexin running loose and outside of Arachnos control - but more importantly out of MY control - is a dangerous prospect. I hate to do this, but I think it is necessary. Speak to Arbiter Daos and inform him of our current predicament. Arbiter Daos will likely be angry because I was working with Crey. At this point, it doesn't matter, because Quatrexin is the larger problem here. Briefing Arbiter Daos I see. Black Scorpion starts making deals on the side with Crey, then comes crawling to the Arbiters with his tail between his legs (so to speak) after things go awry. I swear, all you need to do is dangle money or high-tech equipment in front of Black Scorpion's face and he's yours! Still, he is correct about Dr. Quatrexin being a problem. Arachnos has invested a lot into Black Scorpion, and we don't want a loose cannon like Quatrexin running about. Therefore, we will adopt a 'shoot or recruit' policy with Dr. Quatrexin. If he is not willing to join Arachnos as a research scientist, then we will have to put him down, simple as that. I know Black Scorpion will likely be upset by the 'recruit' option, but the Arbiter's decision in this matter is final. Luckily for you, Regent Korol managed to psychically track the Malta operatives after their recent attack on the Crey facility. I'll give you the coordinates. Be efficient with this. We just want to show Malta they shouldn't mess with the activities of one of our main operatives. Primary Enemies Dr. Quatrexin's Field Text One of the Malta Operatives let the whereabouts of Dr. Quatrexin - at one of Malta's research bases in Paragon City! Debriefing The plans are destroyed? Excellent! Only I will possess the Black Scorpion suit! You're ambitious, aren't you. I can respect ambition. Briefing At last we found the treacherous Dr. Quatrexin! We've traced the shipment of the power suit to a warehouse in Independence Port. Now we shall crush him and his Malta allies, and then the secrets of the Scorpion suit will be mind alone! Go to the Malta base in Paragon City and destroy Dr. Quatrexin! Victory is close at hand! I will be the one true Black Scorpion! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Dr. Quatrexin (Archvillain) Debriefing At last, my old mentor is defeated and the secrets of the Scorpion armor will remain with me! Excellent work. Perhaps it's time I shared some of my secrets with you... Note: Upon completion of this story arc, you will be awarded the single origin enhancement of your choice. Badge * Completing this patron story arc will award the The Stinger Badge for the mission holder. Briefing Damn Ghost Widow! She had the nerve to upstage me right in fron of Lord Recluse! I was discussing increased funding for improvements to my power armor, and she had the nerve to call it a waste of resources which would be better spent increasing the spy network in Paragon City! Waste of resources? Bah! Since when does increasing the raw power of Recluse's most powerful lieutenant a waste of resources? I'm not going to stand for this insult - Ghost Widow needs to be taught a lesson! Ghost Widow has a small base located in Grandville - destroy it! Try to keep this on the down-low. The Arbiters look down about violations of the patron truce, so don't give them an excuse to start investigating. This should teach Ghost Widow to respect me! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Fortunata Marlia (Forunata Mistress) Black Scorpion's Fears A Fortunata in Ghost Widow's base said: 'I sense you are a pawn of Black Scorpion. Ghost Widow knows your master fears her. It is a very useful tool when speaking with Lord Recluse.' Debriefing What did that Fortunata say? How dare she! Black Scorpion fears no one! You hear me? No one! S-she was just playing mind games with us! There is nothing Ghost Widow can do to me! Briefing Can you believe Ghost Widow is telling her minions that I fear her? She's probably just trying to foster fear of her 'spooky ghost' look. Bah! On a completely unrelated note, Operative Grillo has been developing new armor defenses for the Arachnos Bane Spiders, and I want an update. If it's something worth looking into, I might be looking to adopt the defense into my Scorpion armor. Go speak with Operative Grillo now! This is all top secret Arachnos business - tell no one of it! Briefing Operative Grillo Ah yes. Black Scorpion told me to expect you and to give you a report on the new Arachnos Bane Spider armor defense research. As you may know, Bane Spiders are the elite vanguard of the Arachnos troops, and so are given some of the best armor and weapons. one of the recent research items which Black Scorpion has been pushing our technicians to develop is an 'anti-phase sequencer' - essentially, something to prevent things which are 'out of phase' with our reality from simply bypassing solid matter. I wish I could report some success in the project, but unforunately such research is predictably slow. Perhaps if we had someone with the genius of Dr. Aeon behind the project, we'd easily be able to make huge strides in development. As it is... not so much. Debriefing Damn it! Operative Grillo must be working against me! Perhaps Ghost Widow has subverted his technicians! No, no. Grillo has been faithful to me so far, and his evaluation about the project leader is a good one. Perhaps its time to add new brainpower to the project... Briefing I'm thinking about what Operative Grillo said about adding the necessary genius to getting the anti-phase sequencer project off the ground. It is true Dr. Aeon is a brilliant man, and he could add considerable brainpower to the task. However, going through official Arachnos channels would take FAR too much time. It's time to cut to the chase! Head to Cap Au Diable and kidnap Dr. Aeon from the AeonCrop offices! Aeon will likely be outraged, but after you beat him unconscious and he wakes up in my Arachnos cells, he'll be more willing to see things my way! Some of Black Scorpion's operatives show up to take Dr. Aeon to Grandville! '''Primary Enemies' Notable NPCs * Dr. Aeon (Elite Boss) Debriefing My operatives have Dr. Aeon working on the anti-phase sequencer project! Briefing Dr. Aeon has provided us with a few anti-phase weapons which he said should prove very effective against ghosts! While he was unable to provide me with an anti-phase sequencer defense system for my armor, the anti-phase weapons should prove to be a good offensive deterrent. Of course, I would like to test these weapons before I incorporate them into my armor. I've gotten the Mu Mystics to locate a place in Paragon City with high sightings of supernatural manifestations - a graveyard. Head over to Paragon City and test out the anti-ghost weapons! Yes, they're anti-ghost weapons. Not that I have a problem with ghosts. Just one in particular. Temporary Power: Ghostslayer Rifle Temporary Power: Ghostslayer Bomb You travel back to the Rogue Isles and depart the boat. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * The Soul Reaper (Lost Soul) Debriefing I take it the test went successfully? Perfect! I shall look into incorporating the weapons into my armor - and take care of some loose ends. You're packing some serious power. I respect power more than ambition. Briefing Dr. Aeon's anti-ghost weaponry works perfectly! Once I have the final schematics from Dr. Aeon, I will incorporate the changes into my Scorpion armor. Now I have a means to defend against any ghostly intruders - and Ghost Widow will never think to undermine my authority again! But we must tie up some loose ends. Dr. Aeon has proved most useful, but if he can develop weapons to defeat Ghost Widow's intangibility, he can develop weapons to bypass my armor - this makes him a liability! That's right - we need to eliminate Dr. Aeon! But we have to be subtle about this. We can't go off assassinating Lord Recluse's assets without good reason, so we need to fabricate a solution. Here's what we'll do: I will send you to report to Arbiter Daos about Dr. Aeon coming to us to perform some strange experiments. When we take down Dr. Aeon, we can say that something in the experiment went awry and Dr. Aeon had to be put down. I'll back you up on this, and the word of Lord Recluse's main lieutenant carries far! Now go and report to Arbiter Daos! Remember - we just need to convince Arbiter Daos that the visit to Dr. Aeon was part of a regular experiment. If we do this we can probably clear ourselves of any wrongdoing when Dr. Aeon is eliminated! Briefing Arbiter Daos So Dr. Aeon came to you for some 'strange experiments', eh? Do you take me for a fool? Ghost Widow's spies have reported the kidnapping of Dr. Aeon, a deed you had a direct hand in! Lord Recluse will not be pleased with having his pet mad scientist kidnapped - if I choose to report this to him. I'm going to give you a chance to clear yourself of this mess. I know everything you did was at the behest of Black Scorpion. His paranoia has gotten the most of him and he is out of control. He needs to be taught a lesson, and if you know what's good for you, you will assist me. First order of business is rescuing Dr. Aeon from Black Scorpion's base. He is too valuable to Arachnos to be left in the hands of Silver Mantis, and so Ghost Widow will send a couple of her agents to the base as backup. After we rescue Dr. Aeon we'll deal with Black Scorpion. Needless to say, Silver Mantis and Black Scorpion will not be an easy fight. I suggest you find some lackeys to assist you in this fight. Mission Failure: Dr. Aeon was defeated and sent to the hospital! Note: I was forcibly exited from the mission and got a failure notice. Dr. Aeon and myself had near full health at the time. I'm unsure if this mission was supposed to fail, but I assume it was a bug. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Night Widow (Hostage/Ally) * Night Widow (Hostage/Ally) * Silver Mantis (Arch-villain) Debriefing Briefing Primary Enemies Notable NPCs Debriefing Notes * External Links * Category:Archvillains Category:CoV_Contacts_Level_40-44 Category:CoV_Contacts_Level_45-50 Category:CoV Technology Contacts Category:CoV Science Contacts